Sending Messina and El Supremo/Encountering an anthro female pygmy elephant
Here is how Mumfie meets his match in Mumfie's Everlasting Quest. At last, Mumfie and his friends were ready to begin their quest. Mumfie: Is everyone present and accounted for, Scarecrow? Scarecrow: We're all ready, Mumfie. Grubber: Where to? Mumfie: If my theory is correct, the place where I came from has to be from the inner core of my world. Pinkey the Flying Pig: Do you think it's possible, Mumfie? Mumfie: It is, Pinkey, we're all in this quest together. Who else is coming with me? With the Alliance of Friendship joining him, the rest of his friends join in on the quest. Meanwhile, Nasira was ready to begin her plot to rule the universe. Nasira: Soon, the time of revenge will be at hand. El Supremo: We're ready to carry on your plans whenever you give the order, My lady. Nasira: Very good, El Supremo, you and Messina know what to do. El Supremo: With pleasure, Nasira. Messina: Now, Frediric will meet is end after what he's done to me long ago. El Supremo: (laughs evilly) I've waited long enough for revenge! Messina: As well as I! Then, they set out to begin their hunt to the Earth's core into the hidden world. As for Mumfie and his friends, they make ready for their quest to the hidden world. Mumfie: Is everyone ready? We've got a long journey ahead. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: All set over here, Mumfie. Grubber: Ready. Capper: Come on, Y'all, let's begin our expedition! Captain Celaeno: My crew and I are ready to part with you, Mumfie. Mumfie: Excellent, Captain Celaeno. (to Twilight and her friends) How're our passengers doing, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Doing well, Mumfie! Scarecrow: Are you sure we're up for this, Mumfie, what if it's too dangerous? Mumfie: It's the only way I'd find where I'd come from, Scarecrow. Puffin: That explains the big drill, we'll find what other realms to discover. Speed: You just never know. Jean-Bob: And to think we let Mumfie drag us into this. Mumfie: It'll be fine, Jean-Bob, you just wait and see. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this together. Rainbow Dash: Our students and the CMC are coming with us too, they couldn't stop begging us. Smolder: We're ready when you are, Mumfie. Gallus: So, is that the reason you suggested the traveling drill machine? Ocellus: It's almost as big as a whale, I've never seen anything like it. Yona: Yona neither. Sandbar: Hmm, sounds like a quick risk of travel to me. At last, Dr. Hooves set the quardinates as the big drill started drilling down. Along the way, Mumfie was beginning to think to see where he came from. Mumfie: I'd just hope I find what I'm looking for. Scarecrow: I know how that felt, Mumfie, I really do. Mumfie: And it's been so long since I've reunited Derek and Odette, only for King William mostly. I just wanted them to be happy together, especially for their love. Pinkey the Flying Pig: Mumfie must really miss him, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Oh my, I hope he'll be okay. Jean-Bob: Who cares? This is as getting as idiotic as it is. Puffin: Don't mind Jean-Bob, Gallus, he's just stubborn as usual. Speed: Better get use to it. Gallus: Yeah, I can see that. Sandbar: Well, we might as well make the best of everything. Finally, the big drill stopped as the whole group witnessed a new world. Ocellus: Mumfie, look at this place. Mumfie: Wow. Sandbar: Let's take a look around. With that, the group stayed at the drill as the group of heroes searched around. As they all looked around, Mumfie spotted someone out in the medium distance. Mumfie: Look! Just when everyone looked, there was Messina and El Supremo on their hunt. Scarecrow: Uh-oh. Suddenly, Mumfie spotted an anthro female pygmy elephant who looked a lot like him. Mumfie: What the...? Just as El Supremo was about to attack him, Scotty stopped him with his gadgets. Freddie the Frog: We meet again at last, Dear Aunt Messina. Messina: Well, Frederic, I see you have your mistfit friends as well. Mumfie: What're you two up to!? El Supremo: We have no time for miscrates like you! Patrick Star: Who're you calling miscrates?! At least I'm not too fatter than you! SpongeBob SquarePants: You can't do that! (pushed him away from him) El Supremo: Out of my way, Yellow boy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, run. Patrick Star: No, I'm tired of running. If we run now, (prepares to fight El Supremo) we'll never stop... (as El Supremo threw Patrick towards the edge) Run, SpongeBob! With that, SpongeBob ran off as Mumfie stood his ground. Mumfie: I am not afraid of you, El Supremo, I won't let you hury anyone. El Supremo: Let's see how we'll you'll do against the wraith of Snake! (draws his sword) Mumfie: Then why don't we? (work his power of the mind turning the sword into dust) El Supremo: NO! Mumfie: Back away, El Supremo! Just as they retreated for the time being, Mumfie noticed the anthro female pygmy elephant. Mumfie: Huh? SpongeBob SquarePants: Mumfie, you know we're standing next to you, right? Mumfie? Yoo-hoo? Mumfie? Mumfie: Guys, there's another elephant like me. Lucas: Mumfie, wait! But he couldn't wait, he had to keep up with the female elephant to see where she's going. Scarecrow: What if he's found what he's looking for, Lucas? Lucas: Come on! Mumfie: Wait, I don't want to hurt you! Soon, they stumbled upon to where the female elephant was leading them to. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225